The present invention generally relates to a device for atomizing a sample in flameless atomic absorption spectroscopy and, in particular, relates to a device including means for heating the electrodes thereof regardless of the position thereof.
A conventional device is the subject matter of European patent application No. 81 109 879. Therein is described a method and device for introducing a sample into a graphite tube in flameless atomic absorption spectroscopy, in which device a lamella- or crucible-shaped sample carrier is introduced into the graphite tube from the end face in axial direction. Drying and ashing of the sample is effected outside the graphite tube. The sample carrier may be heated indirectly by radiation or directly by electric current being passed therethrough. Different types of sample carriers are disclosed.